In general, most of encoding and decoding algorithms currently in use are usable for only encoding or decoding of data in the implementation thereof, but in order to verify integrity of decoded data, a separate algorithm for verifying integrity of data should be used.
That is, an integrity verification algorithm for verifying integrity of data has also been used for only verifying integrity of data regardless of the operation of encoding or decoding data.
Meanwhile, according to the content of the thesis known as the method of MEDUSA, integrity verification of a software execution program is performed by combining partial data of a type 2 table among white box cipher tables and a software execution binary file.
However, in case of the MEDUSA, since a software execution program should be prepared, white box cipher stability may not be guaranteed, and further, there may be limitation in an amount of software program able to verify data integrity.